


Loving Euphoria

by Tazou



Category: Eldarya, Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, NSFW, Smut, practice smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazou/pseuds/Tazou
Summary: Dedicated to those who suffer from thirst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to those who suffer from thirst.

His sultry tone whispered and enticed her. Frustrated her. Teasing her when he caressed her thighs and softly bit her ear, marked her neck. Playing her like a harp with his fingers. Taunting her as she made coy expressions. With clothes tossed aside and reason discarded on the floor, they allowed carnal desire to flourish. He relished the sight of her bouncing breasts as she rode him; sweat rolled off her chest and the slick sounds and the sweet, pleasurable moans quivered in rhythm. Sometimes, he would thrust his hips to mess up her momentum just to meet those lust-filled eyes. But of course, the real fun started when he monopolized her. He penetrated her from behind like the many times before, and each thrust left her with a desperate, pleading, begging expression; he grasped her hair and gently tugged on it. Her grip on him was the best, and it was satisfying to watch her climax. 

And when the trembling of her body started to settle, she would find herself on her back as he entered. Her hands grasped the sheets, or her arms wrapped around his back while her legs locked themselves around his waist as he established a fast-paced tempo. A chuckle escaped him when he stopped his rhythm. It was fun to see her crave for him. Only him. A mind drunk on loving ecstasy begged to be denied. However, whenever the fervor was about to flicker out, he pounded into her again. He put her legs over his shoulders to get a better angle. Each movement counted, so the melodic panting and harmonious grunts and sighs left a smirk on his face. And as she reached another euphoric release, he released inside her. She felt the warm sensation while she caught her breath. Rather than satisfaction, she yearned for more and more. 

But their embraces were not limited to the comfortable convenience of the mattress. Regardless of having her back against a wall, a door, or being pressed against that stained glass window of her room, the floor, Nevra spoiled her to the rhythm of her mewling. She delighted in domination whenever a desk or sink was used as support. But out of preference, he took her against the bathroom wall most of the time. Especially when she showered. The cool sensation of the tiles while water soaked them proved effective stimulation. Her face would flush even more at the echo of that sound when their hips pushed against each other in greedy need. It was almost too enticing to drown in intoxication as grinding continued, as the penetration continued. Deeper. Deeper. Her straddling always became tighter when she saw their reflection in the mirror. As if to taunt her, he took great efforts to maintain eye contact while the water and sweat and other such fluids fell on the ground. And those "embarrassing" or "shameful" looks made her appearance more appetizing as her wet hair stuck to her skin. To consume was enough in the sheets; to feast was almost insatiable in the shower. 

At the end of the fun, he retained his inner gentleman despite an unquenchable, wolfish hunger. If she was not passed out from their activities, he pulled her into his lap. Her muddled thoughts showed herself in a daze, and sometimes he sank his fangs into her neck. He felt her delayed, startled response in his embrace followed by a soft moan of his name. And he smiled, withdrew his fangs, and licked her neck. 

They cuddled, but the important question of round two always came to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mnaah...! Aah...Ah..."

A shiver ran down her spine. Even though Nevra had yet to move, she quivered in anticipation. He entered easily while his hand caressed her thigh. Her mind drowned in so many, too many emotions. Admittedly, they were not on the bed like she thought they would. Her back pressed against the side of the bookshelf. 

Clothes...Somewhere. Definitely somewhere. She straddled his waist, so their skin pressed against each other with even the smallest of movement. 

"Haah, it's our first time and you're already making such lewd noises. I already want to hear you scream," he said in a whisper.

"N-No...! Aah... What if s-someone-"

A sloppy kiss silenced futile words. Tongues intertwined; a cute, feminine voice leaked out. Meanwhile, gentle hands brushed against her chest. He teased her breasts for the umpteeth time. The feeling of that supple, silky skin was intoxicating. His fingers trailed along the side of her neck and onto her cleavage.

"N-Nevra..." 

That coquettish voice caused him to shiver. Those pretty eyes wanted it. They begged. The vampire heard every fevered sigh. Every breath. But he stalled.

She saw his nuzzling into her chest before feeling a brief, prickling sensation. Petite hands grasped his hair; when he finished drinking, his tongue trailed along the puncture wound. 

"I'll be moving now. Tell me if it hurts."

"Huh? Wait, what-mnaah..! Aah...Hah..."

It was slow but more than enough to muddle any sense of logic. His cologne seemed spicier. Each thrust seemed to penetrate deeper. The girl tried to hold back her moans, but any form of restraint or self-control dissolved. There was only one sensation to focus on right now. 

"Nngh...! N-Nevra...N-Nevra...!"

"...Hm?"

A devious smile graced his lips as he thrust without falter. How long? It seemed he could go a little bit deeper as time passed. Squelching sounds echoed in the room. When he mentioned it and used a soft but sultry tone, her response excited him. Nevra praised his self-restraint, but this girl stimulated an insatiable desire. It would never be enough. 

Only his name could be said amidst her moans and panting and muddled thoughts. Such a delightful expression.

"Gah, you're really amazing, you know?" 

Another sweet whisper into her ear. She quivered, and the grip around him tightened. Nevra purposefully let out a soft moan while he thrust again. Their hips were grinding against each other at a matched pace.

"Ahh...N-Not fair...You can't...say, haah, such things-nggh!"

An abrupt thrust changed the established tempo. And even when her body trembled in ecstasy, he did not stop. A string of incoherent words came out of protest, but her gaze said otherwise. Some books already fell out of place.

He penetrated her again; this time, he released inside. Over and over. Nevra buried his face into the crook of her neck. The warm, pulsating sensation inside caused the girl to climax again. Her inner thighs were sticky. Flushed skin accompanied by mixed sweat. Faint bite marks decorated her neck and chest. There was a white mess on the floor. Before she collected her thoughts, he changed her position. The girl's hands grasped the bookshelf when he entered from behind. 

"Mnaah...Making my first time a second already? I really might go insane...No more..."

His hands caressed both her breasts while she turned her head.

"Hahah, you should be more honest. I'm already in quite deep."

He grabbed both her hips and began to move again. She could not remember much besides the thrilling, raw pleasure that ingrained into her mind. Time was trivial. He devoured the girl over and over. When her back was against the floor, Nevra whispered into her ear again. It was the same words he said when they started.

"I really do plan to enjoy this night. I don't mind spoiling you, after all."


End file.
